


Inevitable

by the_fluffy_unicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And a tiny bit of - Freeform, Angst, Ensues, Fluff, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Sabriel - Relationship - Freeform, graphic depictions of emotional turmoil, so much pain, stubborn oblivious idiots refusing to acknowledge their feelings, until one day they do of course, yes I'm making this tag a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6575122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fluffy_unicorn/pseuds/the_fluffy_unicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel comes back and hangs around, messing with Dean, flirting with Sam and occasionally helping them out during hunts. Soon Sam and Gabriel become friends with benefits - at least that's what Sam thinks they are, nothing more to it. Definitely nothing more, no reason to do too much thinking into things, right?</p><p>Written for a tumblr prompt <i>100 ways to say I love you. #66. "Stay over."</i></p><p>Gifting this one to you Aaliya bc it's almost 5 am and you're an asshole and I blame you for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miniatures](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miniatures/gifts).



_The weatherman said today_  
_There’s a slight chance of rain_  
_I had to laugh to myself,_  
_Cause on any given day it’s been a hurricane_  
_Knocking down my power lines_  
_Shaking my foundation_  
_Breaking all my window panes_

 

Their first time, the minute they are done Gabriel is rolling off the bed, snapping his fingers to put their clothes back on, throwing him a wink and _‘we should do that again sometime, call me if you feel like it’_ – and then he’s gone, and Sam is slowly breathing out, relieved.

 _It had to happen sooner or later,_ he thinks. Ever since Gabriel returned and decided to stick around, throwing subtle and not-so-subtle and downright horrible one-liners Sam's way every time he could. Ever since Sam took to habit replying to them with an eyeroll or a bitchface, doing his best to reassure Gabriel that his words didn’t affect him. Not in the slightest.

Ever since Sam started snapping back at Gabriel, irritated and annoyed at first, but gradually finding that he really enjoyed their snarky banter and even missed it on those rare occasions when Gabriel wouldn’t show up for several days in a row.

Ever since Gabriel helped them out on a hunt by nudging Sam towards the necessary information and thus saving their asses from a potentially disastrous outcome.

Ever since it started happening on a regular basis, with Gabriel popping into the room, shoving a book in Sam's hands and disappearing without a word. Sometimes Sam couldn’t help but think that helping them irritated Gabriel immensely. Soon he realized that Gabriel couldn’t resist the urge to do it anyway.

The teasing and prodding continued. Dean got all of the innocent and sometimes not-so-innocent, but never life-threatening pranking, and Sam… Sam got this. Snarky comments and awful pickup lines, pushing his boundaries until he couldn’t take it any longer.

He told himself that he’d do it just to see Gabriel's reaction.

He never meant to take it any further than one angry, frustrated kiss; the one that Gabriel returned the second Sam's lips were on his; the one that turned into another and another and roaming hands and clothes ripped off and-

He never expected it, but here he is, sitting alone on a motel bed, rumpled sheets around him the only indication of what’s happened just a few minutes ago.

He never expected it to come to this, but now he feels that it was inevitable.

And now that Gabriel's gone, he can’t help but feel relieved that the archangel decided to keep it casual.

Sam has never been a huge fan of casual hook-ups, but with Gabriel he is determined to keep it that way. He isn’t sure why, but he feels that it would be best for everyone involved.

He makes the bed and gets back to his research.

 

…

 

_I’ll build again and I’ll send you a letter_  
_Self-addressed so you know_  
_Exactly where to go_  
_Please don’t reply, just arrive_  
_With the future in your eyes I adore_  
_Show me what they’re for_

 

Their second time, and a bunch of times after that, is almost exactly the same.

Gabriel pops in whenever Sam is alone in the room and is gone as soon as they are done. They don’t talk about it. Whenever Dean or Cas are in the room, they behave as if nothing’s changed. _And nothing has changed,_ Sam thinks, _not really. He wants me, I want him, and that’s all there is to it. No need to make a fuss about telling the others. There isn’t anything to tell._

He doesn’t let himself dwell on those thoughts.

Doesn’t give in to the tempting ‘what if’s.

Doesn’t think about it at all.

They are busy, very busy, going from one hunt to the next, dropping by the bunker for not longer than an hour or two to restock their supplies every once in a while. Sam feels weariness slowly seeping into his bones, but he doesn’t give in. It’s as if every monster out there suddenly decided to go on a murder spree, and every other hunter is just as busy and worn out as they are, so he doesn’t complain either.

He picks research after research, working their own cases as well as taking an occasional call for help from a hunter they know, and he is immensely grateful for Gabriel's help with the information on rare monster varieties and ways to kill them.

He barely has any time to sleep between researching the cases, killing the monsters and driving to the location of their next hunt, and it’s not a big surprise for him that one day he slips.

It’s a vampire nest that turns out to be several nests huddled together for additional strength, hidden deep in the woods, their hunting and recruiting grounds spreading wide enough to cover five towns in the area. The three of them track the vampires through the woods and get to the nest, and only then they discover that it’s a group of nests with the total head count over four dozen, and that’s a real challenge for them, even if they take Cas’ limited but still working smiting abilities into consideration. They manage to plough through somehow, chopping the heads off left and right until their arms ache.

It’s almost over, they are fighting off their last ones, but then three more show up, turning on Dean, and Cas rushes to help him, and Sam is about to do the same when he feels something weird and cold in his back and there’s no pain, just unexpected lightness as his legs refuse to work and he sags down onto the floor.

 _It was inevitable,_ he thinks, the noises around him fading away, _should have seen this one coming,_ he thinks, the light growing dimmer by the second, _Gabriel,_ he thinks-

And the world goes black.

 

…

 

_This is inevitable, oh_  
_When will you believe_  
_This is inevitable, oh_  
_Time may turn the leaves_  
_It’s so inevitable that we_  
_Will eventually see_  
_Another spring again_  
_On that you can depend_

 

He comes to in their motel room, Dean hovering over him, asking him how he feels, telling him that he really got them scared there, and if it wasn’t for Gabriel they could have lost him, and he’s saying something else, but Sam can’t hear him any longer, because _Gabriel saved his life_ and he cannot think about how and what it means exactly and he cannot think about anything else.

He falls asleep like that, too exhausted and overwhelmed to stay awake; when he wakes up several hours later to Dean’s light snoring on the bed next to him, he still doesn’t have an answer; not the one he likes anyway. Dean wakes up soon, checking on him, telling him to stay in bed and rest up while he gets breakfast, and Sam doesn’t argue.

As soon as he is alone in the room Gabriel is there, pulling him into a desperate kiss, pushing him away the moment Sam begins to reciprocate.

“How dare you,” Gabriel growls, “how fucking dare you, Sam Winchester, are you completely out of your mind? Strolling in there like you’re invincible, like you simply can’t be bothered with such mundane things as _being stabbed in the back!”_

He pushes at Sam's flailing hands trying to steady him, to get him to calm down, and jumps off the bed, away from Sam.

“How could you be so fucking careless, you’re a hunter, for fuck’s sake, you’re supposed to be good at this!”

Sam tries to get up, but he is still too weak and his legs won’t cooperate, and Gabriel is right there, easing him back to bed, cradling his face, and there’s so much pain and anger in his eyes that Sam feels as if all the air has been punched out of him.

“Why are you doing this to me, I fucking hate you, I… _you could have died, Sam!”_

Gabriel all but yells the last words in his face, turning away abruptly, and Sam can see his shoulders tremble. He reaches out a hand, slowly, thinking that Gabriel can disappear any second now; thinking that he doesn’t want him to; thinking that the only thing he wants is for Gabriel to stay; thinking that he wanted it right from the start; thinking that he never allowed himself thinking that way for the very same reason Gabriel is not looking at him right now; not realizing that Gabriel has heard everything because his thoughts are so desperate they turned into prayer.

He touches Gabriel's shoulder, half expecting to touch empty air, but Gabriel is still there, and he is leaning into the touch, just a little, but it’s enough for Sam to wrap his arms around him, pull him closer and bury his face in Gabriel's neck, muttering broken apologies, pressing lips to the soft skin, choking on all the emotions he’s been holding off for so long finally flowing free.

Gabriel doesn’t respond at first, but then – Sam can practically _feel_ his resolve crumbling as he turns around, and Sam pulls him closer still, and Gabriel is smiling through his tears and then his lips are on Sam's, and the kiss is so different from all the kisses they shared before that it feels like a first.

 _It was inevitable,_ Sam thinks, melting into every sweep and caress of Gabriel's lips and tongue against his own, soft and tender and full of emotion, and it is everything he’s ever wanted but always denied himself; now that he has it he cannot believe it’s here and not going to be ripped away from him like it had been too many times before.

He doesn’t know when the tears start to fall, but soon he cannot breathe, and the first sob escapes him, followed by many more, and he is crying into Gabriel's chest; crying his heart out like only small children could, or that’s what he always thought.

Gabriel is holding him close, not letting go, running his fingers through Sam's hair; telling him to let it all out; telling him he’s got him; telling him it’s gonna be alright; telling him he’s right there, _not going anywhere, Sam, unless you’d want me to._

Slowly his tears begin to subside, and Gabriel is still there, and Sam cannot quite believe it’s true.

He takes a deep breath, face buried in Gabriel's chest, and lets the air flow from his lungs, feeling the remnants of the tension drain from his body, leaving him empty and a little less broken.

“I ruined your shirt,” Sam says. “M’sorry.”

“Nothing I can’t fix,” Gabriel replies. “It’s okay.”

Sam knows that there’s no need to say anything, but he speaks up anyway.

“Gabriel?”

“Hmm?”

“Stay? Please?”

Gabriel smiles and kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> the lyrics and the name for the fic come from [Inevitable by Scissor Sisters](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/scissorsisters/inevitable.html)  
> this band is my eternal source of Sabriel songs 10/10 would recommend
> 
> all of your kudos and comments are very much appreciated and come find me [on tumblr](http://yes-ima-fluffy-unicorn.tumblr.com/) if you feel like it =)


End file.
